


Written in Fate and Destiny

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate, and it's not unheard of to have more than one. It's treasured, prized to have more than one soulmate.You have two. And you feel that it's the worst thing that could have ever happened to you.





	1. Three Days (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee? https://ko-fi.com/gluchie

Everybody has a soulmate.

Everyone has a tiny clock ticking down by the second on the inside of their arms, all leading to that one fateful moment. There were people had two, three, some even ten- but that was extremely rare. There were people that had none, they were called the Unbounds. Looked down upon by society for something they couldn't even control.

You, on the other hand, have two Watches. Each with the same number counting down in unison.

Your mother had called it a blessing. Your sister, who had only one Watch, grew up jealous of you. Your father always spoke of the day he would meet his little girl's soulmates.

Soulmates were honored. Loved and cherished. Revered. It was never questioned, never thought to be unjust or immoral. Free will of love was always an option, but it was looked down upon unless your soulmate had Denied you or died. Here in which lies your problem.

_What if your soulmates Denied you? What if they took one look at you and decided they didn't want you? If they did want you, what if they died soon after?_

Your mother had told you to stop thinking those horrid thoughts, that everyone felt nervous about meeting their person, but you weren't sure it was nervousness. It wasn't anxiety, or doubt, or uneasiness. It was dread. You had this unsettling fear of meeting your soulmates, always had, always trailing you along through life like a shadow you were too scared to turn around and face.

As you rushed down the bustling and busy streets of New York City, you fought the instinctive urge to pull your sleeve up. You tried to distract yourself, fiddling with your purse strap, running your hand through your hair, anything that wasn't looking at that foreboding countdown. Your mind drifted- letting your instincts take over, and let your eyes unintentionally skim over the Watch.

_3 days, 2 Hours, 17 Minutes, 56 Seconds._

You were doomed.


	2. Two Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one!

When Bucky and Steve met, it felt like flame and fireworks. It was like pure happiness, wrapping around them like a warm blanket.

They had both already come to terms with the fact that they wouldn't meet their other soulmate for decades, both assuming they wouldn't meet them until they were old and grey.

They had never expected this, though.

"What if they don't want us?" Bucky said as he stared at his metal arm in the mirror- his protection, his curse. "What if... what if we're Rejected?"

“Hey now, Buck. Do you remember how we met?" Steve said softly as he set the razor down on the counter.

"How could I forget?" Bucky smiled, "Happiest day of my life.”

Steve smiled back to him. “That’s how you know they won’t Reject us. And we’ll always have each other.”

Tears began to fall down Bucky’s face. “You promise?”

Steve moved toward him and reached his hands out, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “I promise, baby.” Steve pecked Bucky on the nose before pulling him into a passionate and loving kiss.

* * *

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can."

"No I can't."

"You can do it."

"I'm going to die."

"No you're not."

It had been like this all day. Your anxiety had been at an all-time-high, and you had been getting on your best friend's nerves. You couldn't help it though, everyone felt like this in the final days leading up to the Meeting.

"Okay, I'm genuinely going to pass out if I don't sit down, Ash."

Your best friend lead you to a secluded bench, sitting you down and handing you a bottle of water from her backpack. "You're going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say," You grumbled before taking a sip. Ash had a good ten years before she gets to meet her soulmate, something you wished you could have.

"Well at least I'll know how to handle myself when it happens."

"Oh really? I can't wait for the day the situation is reversed." You deadpanned.

Ash laughed, "You'll have to push me around in my wheelchair and make sure my dentures are polished."

You scoffed, nudging her shoulder. "You're not gonna be that old!"

"You never know," Ash winked. "I have to get to math. I'll catch you later, okay?"

"See you then," You bid her and watched as she ran to the other side of the college campus.

_2 Days, 9 Hours, 38 Minutes, 27 Seconds._

The instinctual part of you was happy, internally cheering with delight, but your logical side wouldn't have it.

Fuck it. You’re skipping class today.

* * *

Steve and Bucky 

“Shotgun!” Steve called as he hopped in.

“Steve, it’s just you and me.” Bucky said with a little amused smirk, climbing into the car himself. “Who else would be calling shotgun?”

“I told you last night that we were picking up Sam on the way to the press conference.”

“We have to pick up _Sam_?” Bucky whined.

Steve shot him a look. “Yes. We do have to pick up Sam. Will that be a problem?”

Bucky sighed. “No.” He muttered, albeit the pout on his face.

Steve rolled his eyes and shot another look to his husband. “Do you know where his house is?”

“Yeah, it’s by that university.” Bucky said before turning on the radio.

They rode in silence, mutually enjoying each other’s company. The radio was on low, playing soft classical music to fill the background space. Steve almost drifted off, but mot before he saw a car swerve into their lane, speeding right at them.

“Buck, watch out!”

* * *

Just before your class was about to start, you were already pulling out of the campus parking lot. You pulled the window down to feel the wind on your fave when you felt a sensation on your arm. _Time is moving._

You prayed it moved back. You prayed it at least gave you another day, even a week, month, year... you didn’t dare look.

_Well, it’s now or never._

Not bothering to wait for a stoplight, you took a chance and looked down at your wrist. You couldn’t help but gape at the numbers that flashed back at you.

_1 Day, 10 Hours, 49 Minutes, 54 Seconds._

You were too busy noticing your new timestamp to notice your car swerving into the other lane, speeding right in front of a car.

_“Oh, fu-“_


End file.
